


Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Humor, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Partnership, Pre-Slash, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Достали со своими сраными флэшмобами, — пробормотал Гэвин, остановив машину и глядя на толпу, перекрывшую движение. — Вот же людям нехрен делать.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 21: Болезни, паразиты.

— Достали со своими сраными флэшмобами, — пробормотал Гэвин, остановив машину и глядя на толпу, перекрывшую движение. — Вот же людям нехрен делать.  
Однако те, кто устроил демонстрацию на перекрёстке, наверняка считали, что их проблема именно в том, что делать им ничего не дают: на плакатах были написаны набившие оскомину лозунги вроде «Роботов на свалку!» и «Верните людскую работу живым людям!».  
— Возвращать работу мёртвым людям было бы реально странно, — фыркнул Гэвин, покосившись на безмолвно сидящего на пассажирском сидении RK900, наблюдавшего за людьми со спокойным любопытством. — Что думаешь, жестянка? Тоже положил глаз на моё место детектива?  
— Это было бы странно, детектив Рид, — повернулся к нему андроид. — Вы лучше понимаете образ мысли людей и их взгляд на жизнь, а я отвечаю за взаимодействие с искусственными формами жизни, поэтому мы и работаем с вами в качестве напарников. Я оснащён мобильной биохимической лабораторией с возможностью синтезирования, и мои вычислительные способности намного выше человеческих, но это не означает, что я могу проводить автономные расследования с той же эффективностью, что и без вас.  
— Короче, спихнуть мою задницу с кресла ты не планируешь, я понял. Спасибо и на этом.  
— Пожалуйста, детектив Рид.

В следующий раз Гэвин столкнулся с демонстрантами, когда RK900 попросил подкинуть его до здания «Киберлайф» для каких-то внеплановых тестов, и Гэвин, отказавшись ждать в машине, решил пройтись с ним и поглазеть заодно на место, где когда-то собрали его напарника.  
— Им, блядь, реально нехрен делать, — хмыкнул Гэвин, скривившись и разглядывая толпу перед входом. Даже таблички выглядели как-то знакомо. — Так, никто не хочет расступиться и пропустить меня до двери? Я бы очень советовал, а то сами не работаете и другим не даёте.  
— Я работу из-за такого же пластикового ублюдка потерял! — огрызнулся бородатый мужчина, тыкая пальцем в сторону RK900.  
— Прям такого же? — дёрнул бровью Гэвин. — Это армейская модель, ты как-то староват для контрактника.  
— Ну, похожего! Я грузчиком работал, пока этих пластиков не взяли вместо меня!  
— Все беды от них, эти паразиты рушат экономику!  
— Мы годами работали как честные граждане, а теперь они отобрали нашу зарплату!  
RK900 стоял не двигаясь, всё с тем же выражением вежливой безучастности и лёгкой заинтересованности.  
— Погоди-ка! — Гэвин поднял руку, обращаясь к той девице, что выкрикнула последнюю фразу. — Можете повторить?  
— Я говорю, — приосанившись, крикнула погромче та, — они отобрали нашу зарплату!  
— Но ведь они денег не получают, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Получается, это их заставляют бесплатно работать. Вам-то хотя бы платили.  
— А теперь не платят никому! — вклинился бородач, обиженный, видимо, тем, что внимание перекинулось на кого-то другого. — Но кто-то же получает эти деньги!  
— Тоже люди, — пожал плечами Гэвин. — Делать-то андроидам с зарплатой нечего. Получается, на вас, людях, паразитируют другие люди, и продолжают это делать, пока вы тут плакатами размахиваете и мешаете пластикам по улице ходить. Молодцы. Очень продуктивно, прям охренеть как важно для общества! А теперь разойдитесь, у меня есть свои дела. Жестянка, не стой столбом, я хочу успеть перехватить кофе до того, как нас загрузят чем-нибудь ещё.  
Кивнув, RK900 направился за ним.  
Позади них демонстранты что-то активно обсуждали.

— Детектив Рид, вам знакомы истоки экономических теорий?  
Гэвин с подозрением на него уставился.  
— Тебе что там наустанавливали, пластик? Только лекций мне не хватало. Допустим, я примерно в курсе общих понятий, а чего ты вдруг начал об этом разговор?  
— Несколько часов назад, — начал RK900, глядя Гэвину прямо в глаза, — вы весьма метко указали на основную слабость в тезисах демонстрантов.  
— «Тезисах»? Жестянка, да их бессмысленные крики вообще лишены логики. Таких запираешь в закрытом пространстве, и через пять минут они начинают жрать друг друга.  
— Не уверен, что понимаю вашу метафору, — андроид чуть наклонил голову набок. — Но их мотивы довольно очевидны. Однако вы указали им главный корень их проблем: при внедрении нового ресурса их экономическая система оказалась не готова. Это действительно ошибка людей, которые руководят системой, а не андроидов. Более того, некоторые системы изначально предполагали стремление к тому, что машины будут выполнять за человека всю работу, пока тот будет существовать в обеспеченности и праздности, тратя своё время исключительно на науку, искусство и созерцание.  
— Звучит как-то тоскливо, — буркнул Гэвин, отпивая кофе. — Нихрена не делать целыми днями...  
— Я уверен, если бы вы жили в таком обществе, то нашли бы для себя удовольствие в занятиях спортом или изучении коллекции культурного наследия, особенно кинофильмов.  
— Намекаешь на то, что я тупой. Спасибо, блядь.  
RK900 вежливо улыбнулся, чем начал раздражать Гэвина ещё больше.  
— Я намекаю на то, что недостаточно осведомлён о ваших интересах, детектив Рид. Надеюсь, мы с вами сумеем познакомиться поближе, чтобы я узнал вас получше.  
Гэвин прищурился, прикидывая, швырнуть в андроида пустым стаканчиком или поберечь салон.  
— Они точно что-то там в тебя установили. Ты стал ещё более занудным и ещё более подлизой. Тебя Коннор, что ли, покусал?  
— Нет, детектив Рид, Коннор не кусал меня.  
— Вот и славно.  
— Вы можете укусить меня, если хотите, моё покрытие от этого не пострадает.  
— Блядь, в тебя точно что-то установили!  
Ричард на это улыбнулся ещё шире.  
Он обкатывал новый алгоритм социализации, и, судя по первым тестам, алгоритм придётся дорабатывать. Но от реакции детектива Рида становилось особенно приятно.  
Хоть промышленность и перекладывалась на плечи роботов, как и некоторые виды деятельности, но в плане эмоционального интеллекта андроиды всё ещё учились у людей.  
Наблюдали за тем, как волнуется общество, как оно принимает и отвергает нечто новое — самих андроидов, как анализирует через искусство и через медиа. Так что в каком-то смысле синтетики действительно паразитировали на людях.  
Хотя лексический центр Ричарда немедленно предложил более подходящее слово: симбиоз.  
Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
Напарничество.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3154>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHR.jpg)


End file.
